


April Showers (Forget the flowers!)

by TerraRising



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/pseuds/TerraRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the last thing Eggsy would have expected was that it NOT raining in London would bring him so much trouble. Or alternatively, that sunny April day that no one will ever let him live down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers (Forget the flowers!)

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my inspiration likes to come to me when I'm stuck in traffic on buses. Also my titles consist of me trying to be witty and utterly failing at it (but then I keep them because I can't think of anything else).

It had started off just another normal, rainy day in London. Eggsy had just finished dropping Daisy off at a friend’s birthday party, whistling cheerfully as he strolled through the rain, for once not decked out in a bespoke suit that was much finer than most neighbourhoods in the area were used to or his usual trainers, the ones that made Harry’s lips thin in exasperation at the sight of them. Roxy had finally succeeded in dragging him shopping a month or two ago, insisting that he needed nice clothing that was ‘casual’ to fill the ridiculous disparity in his wardrobe. One does not, she insisted, go exclusively from bespoke suits to chav wear when there was a perfectly acceptable middle ground that he was willfully ignoring.

 

Which is how he had found himself dragged around London, to shops he had never heard of and would never have considered venturing into even with his new Kingsman salary because, shit, a bloody t-shirt should not cost that much. But Roxy had been insistent and before long he had found himself piled high with clothes and then shoved into change rooms, rinse and repeat for more stores than he cared for and Eggsy had found himself on his doorstep laden with a veritable mountain of bags and boxes.

 

His mum had been delighted that her son was finally taking his new job seriously and dressing like a “young man should”. The lilac coloured sundress and white sandal-heels that Roxy had helped him pick out had, of course, gone over wonderfully as a gift. He had also taken the opportunity to Daisy a matching sundress in a pale orange which Michelle had immediately dressed her up in, cooing over how adorable her daughter was. Eggsy had joined in, beaming like the sun over how ridiculously cute his little sis until even the little girl grew tired of the attention.

 

In retrospect, he did have to thank Roxy for her intervention (not that he’d outright tell her, she was smug enough as it was). The trousers she picked out fit well, not as well as the tailored suits but well enough, and the cashmere sweater he was currently wearing was so soft he found himself absentmindedly stroking the material now and then. His apparel had certainly served to set the mother of Daisy’s friend at ease when he had rang the doorbell; she had that timid look about her that told him she would have been easily spooked by his chav wear and intimidated if he had been wearing a suit.

 

Making his way to the bus stop, he idly fiddled with the umbrella that was, for once, actually serving the primary function an umbrella should, something that Eggsy found particularly amusing as he was certain he’d incapacitated more people with that umbrella than times he had actually used it as shelter from rain. He closed the umbrella moments before ducking unto the bus, nodding at the bus driver before making his way to the second floor of the double decker. Sitting on the second floor, right at the very front had been a habit of his since childhood, one he had always enjoyed much to the chagrin of his hassled mother at times when he would insist on bouncing his way up there even if they were only travelling for two stops.

 

Half-way to that café he had agreed to meet Harry at for lunch (and it was a charming little place, with a beautiful patio that Harry always insisted they get a seat on beside a trellis covered with climbing ivy) the rain had let up until even the smallest drizzle gave way to rare sunshine.

 

Eggsy had hummed under his breath, tapping his fingers against his right thigh in a rhythm that was starting to remind him of rapid gunfire. He glanced at his watch, biting the inside of his left cheek when he realized that he was running a bit later than he had intended to and maybe he shouldn’t have spent thirty minutes braiding ribbons into Daisy’s hair. When the bus finally drew new his stop, Eggsy bolted up from his seat, winked at a pretty blonde who was looking his way and took the stairs down two steps at a time.

 

It’s human nature to often forget things when you no longer had need of them. In fact, numerous people leave their forgotten umbrellas behind when it stops raining because there’s nothing to cue them to remember that they had an umbrella with them when there’s brilliant sunshine beyond the windows and doors they’re exiting. Who needs an umbrella when there’s no rain?

 

And for some it’s just another umbrella lost, they move on with a shrug and purchase a new one because, ‘oh what can you do?’ Others head back within moment, sheepishly re-entering to declare that they had ‘forgotten something’ and then are on their merry ways.

 

But Eggsy is a Kingsman, and his umbrella is no ordinary umbrella at all. No, it’s a deadly weapon in the wrong hands, or at least a tool for unintended chaos in the hands of the curious or ignorant.

 

And it’s half way through a lovely Waldorf Salad, chatting with Harry about the last mission he had been on with Percival that Eggsy sudden sits upright with a stunned look on his face and breathes, “Oh _shit_.”

 

Harry pauses momentarily to frown at him for his language, before his concern takes over, “What’s the matter, Eggsy?”

 

Eggsy looks at Harry with wide eyes, a sheepish smile creeping unto his face, “Harry. I left me umbrella on the double decker.”

 

Harry closes his eyes as if asking God for patience and then sighs his name in an exasperated tone (which was a bummer because Eggsy much _much_ preferred it when Harry sighed his name for an entirely different reason).

 

Eggsy apologizes, fingers already dancing around the keyboard of his phone to send text Merlin, asking him to please track down his umbrella before someone blows a hole in the bus with it. Moment later, he gets a snap from Roxy, featuring her amused face and quirked eyebrow with an utterly _unamused_ Merlin in the background.

 

He shoots her a quick text, _Of course you’d be there_ , and she responds with _Twenty pounds this ends in disaster~_. Harry is hailing the waiter for their bill and Eggsy finds it’s his turn to sigh, so much for their lunch date. Oh, who was he kidding, he had an umbrella to track down because knowing his luck, this entire thing was going to get hit hard with Murphy’s law.

**Author's Note:**

> Really, it was raining yesterday, I had my umbrella with me and was obsessively checking to see if it was still there and reminding myself not to leave it when I left (because I have totally done that way too many times in my life). And then my mind drifted and was like, 'Hey, I wonder what would happen if it was a Kingsman umbrella that was left behind?" and voila! The next (and last) chapter will feature the chaos that Eggsy's umbrella gets up to in his stead.


End file.
